


PLL x Teen Wolf Girls

by maliasjedi



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliasjedi/pseuds/maliasjedi
Summary: A few crossover femslash oneshots featuring characters from Pretty Little Liars & Teen Wolf. Hope ya'll enjoy!





	1. Math Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys! This is quite made up on the spot & v sloppy sometimes but it's something I rarely see done on here so I thought I'd combine all the girls into one world ;-) Hope you enjoy!  
> Some include fluff & some include smut. They vary.

#1 Malia & Alison - Math Flirting

 

Math was hard for Malia. Extremely hard. It wasn't just due to the terribly confusing formulas and equations that were presented to her, no. It was all down to the pretty blonde sat adjacent to her.

Alison Dilaurentis was a beautiful dream that was now corrupted within the nightmare that Beacon Hills was. She came across as rude and bitchy but Malia saw straight through her. Alison was complicated, yes, but deep down she had a heart. A heart so bold that Malia didn't know how to react the one time she heard Alison Dilaurentis crying in a toilet stall.

But that was weeks ago now and ever since the incident, Malia saw Alison back to her usual cocky self. However, the golden haired drug which Malia was - oh so much - addicted to, it was on that very day that Malia experienced a new side to Alison.

As Malia gripped the yellow highlighter between her teeth as she worked, she felt Alison's eyes gazing at her intently, a smirk appearing on her lips. Slowly, Malia tilted her head to come face to face with the blonde.

"You do know you're practically colouring that page red, right?" Alison chuckled slightly. 

Malia looked down at her page. It was a bright crimson mess. 

"Oh" She responded through the highlighter, looking down at it. Math was a subject that Malia couldn't grasp at all. It made zero sense. 

"It looks good though. Red is an attractive colour, don't you think?"

Was she.. flirting? Malia had.. well Stiles and she practically rushed into that relationship. She wasn't used to flirting and being verbal. Malia preferred action over words. 

Taking the highlighter out of her mouth, she responded "I prefer black"

Alison smiled "Black isn't a colour sweetie. It's a shade"

Crap. What a way to make herself look like an idiot in front of the hot girl. Nice going, Malia.

"Great.. I suck at Math and suck at colours." Malia mumbled, looking down at the highlighter she was fiddling with in her hands. 

Without haste, Alison reached over and took the highlighter carefully out of Malia's hands, forcing Malia to look up at her. 

"You don't need this. You need practice. Real practice"

"How do you know what I need?"

"Because your page could be seen as a stop sign. And also, that in your test last week you got a D" 

Alison noticed? This was a first. Malia wasn't subtle but she assumed she blended in. She wasn't special.. just ordinary were-coyote Malia.

But either way, Malia liked the attention. Malia's eyes widened "Huh" 

"What?" She fiddled with her long curls carelessly, her eyes locked with Malia's. 

"Didn't think you would've noticed. What with every other distraction you get in this room"

Alison wasn't just attractive to Malia. She was attractive to everyone. Everyone wanted a piece of her. But Malia was more hungry. It made her animalistic thinking that but she was part coyote. She had needs. And if she could, she would rip Alison's clothes off and take her right here. But she couldn't. Because they were in Math. 

Alison smirked "I notice. A lot more than you think I do"

That sounded like something Malia would say. 

She continued, her eyes growing more suggestive by the second "You're quite something Malia Tate. Even if you get D's every week." 

Malia liked this attitude. She scoffed and smirked "I assume you're talking about the grades and not the boys"

Alison was amused by this. Malia was taken aback for a moment, thinking she'd embarrassed herself.

"What?" Malia regained a straight face.

Alison's eyes glistened with excitement, as she spoke a sentence that would drive Malia on edge for the rest of the class.

"Hon, you're too good for the D's. And that is talking about the boys. I gather you more as preffering grade B's."

Alison was correct. Because right now, all Malia wanted was Alison's. 

 


	2. Deeper Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot set in Rosewood where Hanna finds out that Lydia set up Caleb and Mona to kiss. Now she is about to find out why...   
> Cue possessive!Lydia

Lydia & Hanna - Deeper Side 

 

"Why would you do that to me Lydia?! Why?!"  
Hanna was almost screaming. Lydia was supposed to be her best friend and here she was.. admitting she set up her boyfriend (ex now) and her ex friend to kiss. 

Lydia froze. She knew what she did was wrong but she felt as though she had no other choice. She was losing Hanna and she felt as though this was the only way to get her. To begin her real plan. 

"I was doing it.. for you" She murmered quietly.  
"Doing it for me?! How in the hell does that help me Lydia?!"  
"Because he was bad for you" Lydia rose her voice slightly, getting more agitated by Hanna's shouting. 

Hanna was totally baffled.   
Lydia was fine with Caleb. She advised him on what to wear for prom, she helped him with a birthday gift for Hanna. How could she possibly say this?

"I thought you liked him? You were friends with him 5 seconds ago"  
"For your benefit Hanna. Everything I do is always for your benefit." 

Hanna frowned further. Lydia's face had hardened and she looked as if her blood was boiling too. Even though, in Hanna's words, she had "no fucking right to be angry"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that everything I do, everything I have ever done is to help you. I helped you gain weight when you nearly drove yourself anorexic. I held you every single night when your mom was in prison for attempted murder, I have always been there! So when I see, that lowlife of a boyfriend calling you every single name under the sun, I'm gonna take action into my own hands." 

Hanna was completely taken aback. This was a new side to Lydia. A much darker side. Usually whenever Hanna fought with Lydia - which was rare - Lydia was always the calm one and the cheerful one 5 seconds later. She'd never seen the strawberry blonde so annoyed. 

"You had no right. None at all. Did you think about how this would affect me? At all?"

Lydia was furious inside. Attempting to keep her cool, she responded. 

"Yes. I did. Because now, it's finally opened your eyes. And maybe, just maybe, you can finally open your eyes and realise that the right person has been here all along!" 

"And who in the hell would that be?"

Lydia had had enough. Her instinct took over. Suddenly, she pushed Hanna up against the wall roughly and gripped hard onto her leather jacket, staring her straight in the eyes. Her leg was inadvertedly placed between Hanna's crotch but she secretly hoped that would be a turn on for Hanna. 

Hanna, wide eyed, said nothing as she almost frightenedly looked back into Lydia's. Lydia, in a quiet dark tone, whispered "Me" before planting her rose pink lips straight onto Hannas.

Watching Emily & Alison in the past had been intriguing for Hanna. Secretly, she always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl. Would it be more comfortable, more soothing, more hot? Now she knew as Lydia's lips furiously attacked hers.

Hanna was silenced but yet complying. Her lips didn't freeze, they pushed back onto Lydia's. But there was no other movement. Just this one kiss.

Lydia moved back, her lower lip detaching itself last as it pulled away from Hanna's carefully. The strawberry blonde looked longingly into Hanna's eyes, awaiting a desired reaction.

Hanna quietly whispered "What was.. I mean, you like..?"   
"Yes Hanna. I do. I always have." Her lips got closer with every pause in the sentence again. 

Not having much room to move between Lydia's arms that were pressed against the wall, Hanna shakily spoke again "That's why you got Caleb to kiss Mona.. Because he had me?"

She nodded "Yes. And I'll be damned if I continue to let myself lose you to him."

Hanna looked down. She had no idea what to think or feel. This was her best-friend of almost a year.. speaking so passionately about her. It made her feel tingly inside. 

"Look at me" Lydia ordered. Hanna instantly looked up, obeying. 

Placing her hand on Hanna's cheek, Lydia placed her firm lips upon Hanna's again and began to kiss her. 

Hanna wasn't sure if she truly liked this or not. But with Lydia being in such a demanding attitude, she wasn't about to pull away any time soon.

Lydia smirked in her head as her fingers tangled in the blondes hair. She'd won, she thought to herself. Hanna Marin was now detached from her boyfriend and soon, very soon Lydia hoped, she would have Hanna to herself away from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanna know if you think there should be more fluff involved or more smut (or less of these things) and if the chapters should be longer or shorter. I don't mind either way.  
> Also, let me know if you want a certain pairing :-)


End file.
